Decapod
Decapod is a tiny krill. He is rivals with Abel von Injoface since he also owns a manufacturing company. He wants to know the secret to Abel's success, and tries to steal the blueprints for the machines but fails every time thanks to Abel's loyal employee, Robert O'vian History Decapod was born in Club Jellyfish. He was treated badly because he was really small, but wanted to gain respect by studying hard in school. He got accepted into a wonderful college on the surface, and built a breathing machine so he could go up there. However, he was still discriminated due to his stature. While there he met Abel, who didn't mind that he was short, and the two became friends. They worked together on many inventions. However, this friendship wouldn't last. Their last invention together was a robot. The robot sucked, and they blamed each other on the failure. Decapod let his anger get the best of him and left Abel. Abel then added a piece of technology that his father owned in the Space Colony, and the robot became the most efficient one he'd seen. With the help of his girlfriend, Charas, he managed to improve it more and set up a company. Decapod was furious at his success and vowed revenge. For years Decapod and Abel have been business rivals. Abel is clearly winning as his company is one of the most famous in Antarctica and have designed some of the most advanced computers and devices to date. Decapod doesn't seem to want to give up though and he continues to try and steal Abel's designs even now. He isn't much of a planner, which is why barely any work. If is plan does succeed, he hasn't figured what to do in the aftermath and has to give up. This makes him angrier at Abel. Decapod knows that Abel's blueprints are in a complex code, which only Abel knows. Abel has a codebreaking machine which Decapod wants badly, so if he were to steal a blueprint, than he could read it and stop making fail copycat inventions. Involvement Decapod currently owns a robot manufacturing company. His products are really bad and aren't bought by anyone. He makes a living flipping burgers at a local fast food joint, and is considered a good cook. He doesn't like making burgers as manufacturing products for computers and other things like that, and tries to get better. His mind doesn't function very well after his breakup with Abel and he tries to steal things rather than make them himself. He is very egotistic and doesn't like working with other people, which proves to be a folly multiple times. Trivia *His first and most successful heist is when he tried to steal Tittle from Abel. *He is a parody of Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants. *He gets stepped on a lot. *Robert O'vian is trying to be friends with him. *He got married to a computer he created. It's the only thing he made alone that works, although not in the way he intended. Category:Parodies Category:Villains Category:Nuisances Category:Creatures Category:Robert O'vian